Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality
Inside the ship, Skeith activates a transporter and heads to an unknown location with Ciseaux not far behind. As one half of the group arrives, Alisa detects an energy response. Sänger explains that the room was used for Dimensional Transport, seeing as he was transported here himself. Cyrille is surprised that the transporters are very similar to the ones in the Geo-Fortress. Toma also notes that the blue spheres are Monster Generators from their world as well. According to T-elos, lots of things drift onto this ship from other worlds. The other group comes in from another entrance, and deduce that Skeith had already gone ahead of them. Just as they were about to examine the machines, several Gnosis beam themselves into the room. With a flash of the Hilbert Effect, everyone prepares to take them out. Just then, another transporter activates and who should appear...but Dural and a few W series androids. It seems that it somehow came from the real world, as does Seth from across the other side. It seems he managed to get here from Woglinde somehow, but is mesmerized by the amount of technology from other worlds. And it seems that Dural is being used by him (though for what is still unclear). And if it wasn't bad enough, Nemesis comes through the far door with a squad of B.O.W.s. Now all he needs is the Feng Shui Engine from Juri. And speak of the devil, she enters the stage after overhearing the whole thing. The "Spider" isn't too pleased to hear that he values Dural over her, but Seth already knew that she was planning to rub him out eventually. Since the two have reached an impasse, they just decide to take each other out. ...At least that was the plan, but Chun-Li comes up with a devious plan. She gives Juri a choice: fight alongside the heroes, or get beaten down along with Seth. Although some are a bit skeptical at first, they agree to let her join their ranks. Thus the battle begins for real. Seth retreats after getting beaten, saying he still has things to do. Dural retreats once again, and Pai figures that the only way to stop it completely is to destroy its central core, and quickly. Nemesis goes down, but is still able to retreat. After the battle, KOS-MOS finds records that two transports were recently done. Just then, the other group shows up but they're both confused that two evil ladies are on both sides of the group. After some catching up, they deduce that Ciseaux may be one of the two transportees in the data records. Haken finds that a completely new world has been set as the destination. Cyrille guesses that it may be headed towards the Geo-Fortress. With everything set, the party moves on. Party Members Chun-Li and Morrigan Lindow Akira & Pai Kite & BlackRose Tron & Servbots Ryu & Ken Heihachi Dante & Demitri Arthur Yuri & Estelle Vashyron Alisa B. Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie X & Zero Sänger KOS-MOS & T-elos Chris & Jill Bruno Juri Han Enemies Bugbear x4 Goblin x2 Expression x3 Glare x3 WR. Red - Heavy x4 WR. Gold - Heavy x6 Dural (Boss) Equipment Drop: Bajiquan Secret Scrolls Seth (Boss) Equipment Drop: G Impact Stick Ooze x5 Tyrant T-002 x4 Super Tyrant x2 Nemesis (Boss) Items Seven Sisters, Omnipotent Soda, Mage's Soul x3, First Aid x3, Fishnet Stockings, Treat Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter